


Serendipity

by sparklingice



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Concussions, Confusion, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Head Injury, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mistaken Identity, POV Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingice/pseuds/sparklingice
Summary: Jensen is knocked out by a man in the park and meets Jesus.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	Serendipity

Jensen is walking through the park, passing by a bunch of dudes playing soccer. He hears a boisterous, booming laugh and he has to smile when he glances over and sees the back of a really tall guy who's shoving playfully at his friend. Dressed for business in slacks and a white shirt, he's the hottest piece of ass Jensen saw in months. If only he could walk over and join them… He has to hurry though, no time to ogle, so he steps off the pathway to cross the field, skirting on the edge of the patch where the guys are playing. It's his lunch break and he wants a hot dog, but there's no time to eat before his next meeting, so he grudgingly opens his emergency stash of candy instead. He's just about to put one in his mouth when something barrels into him from behind with the force of a freight train. It's just enough for him to lose his balance, and he stumbles, steps into a hole in the uneven ground, and shit, that tree is too close!

* * *

He wakes up with blurry vision to glittering sunshine, grass sprinkled with candy and a bearded man stroking his face.

"Jesus?" He whispers in awe. "Is that really you? Am I in heaven?"

The answer must be obvious, because Jesus' face screws up in worry and he grabs at another man's arm. "I think something is wrong with him."

The guy nods, his blue eyes piercing. "I'll drive you to the hospital."

They bundle him up and then he's floating, looking up at the bright blue sky and all the fluffy warm clouds that dance on it. He turns his face into the solid muscle he's pressed against and giggles. "Knew you'd be here. Knew I'd meet you one day." He reaches up and strokes Jesus' beard. "So soft."

"Aw, he's in love." The blue-eyed man walking next to them grins.

"Shut the fuck up, Misha." Jesus hisses. "He thinks I'm Jesus."

They put him in a car, and Jesus sits with him in the backseat. He's holding a piece of white cloth to Jensen's forehead, where it stings the most. Something slippery trickles down Jensen's temple and he smears it on his fingers with an annoyed huff.

"You guys messed up. My head hurts like hell." He grumbles, then starts snickering. He's in heaven! "Like hell."

Jesus laughs along after a second of hesitation and strokes Jensen's arm with his free hand. "Dork."

"Why are you so sweaty?"

"Yes, Jared, why are you always so sweaty?" The man interjects from behind the wheel.

Jensen nuzzles Jesus' wrist. He feels mildly blasphemous for it, but he can imagine himself falling for him, loving him like an equal instead of dumb admiration. He grins. He's so fucking lucky it was Jesus himself who picked him up. "Will you introduce me to the Old Man too?"

Jesus smirks at him. "Aren't you going a little fast there?"

"Oh. Do I have to take you on a date first? That's okay. I would date you, Jesus." Jensen announces, pawing at Jesus' sweaty white shirt. He can feel how toned he's underneath. "Didn't know you were hot. Togas hide the goodies."

“Do they now?”

Jensen hums in satisfaction. Thinks of churches changing stained glass windows to naked Jesuses because he said so and because Jesus is gorgeous. He feels proud that he was the first one to realize this. “Never wear togas.”

Misha pipes up. "He's adorable. I wonder if he's like that all the time."

"No way, man. He looks dazed. What if it's brain damage?" Jesus asks, panicked, but Jensen figures they are talking about someone who's about to die on Earth. With their superpowered eyes, they can probably see…

"Are you an angel?" He turns his head towards Misha. Jesus takes the white cloth away from his head for a second, but it's red now. Jensen feels lightheaded.

"Sure." Misha laughs.

"A fallen one." Jesus scowls at him and presses a clean piece of cloth to Jensen's skin.

"Is he taking me to hell?" Jensen bites his lip as dread floods his stomach. "Did I fuck up? I'm sorry I asked to date you and meet your dad."

"No, no. You're fine. Just stay awake a little longer."

"Don't leave me, Jesus. Sorry I didn't really believe in you before." Jensen passes out.

* * *

The next time he wakes up, someone's holding his hand, but when his eyes blink open, the touch jumps away. There's a vaguely familiar man sitting next to his bed in a chair. It takes a moment, but Jensen eventually realizes he's in a hospital.

"Hi." The guy says, all shy and blushing when Jensen gives him a small smile. "How are you feeling? Want me to call a nurse?"

Jensen stares at him mutely for a while, just because he can. He tries to put the puzzle pieces together. "Are you my husband?" He asks, voice groggy. "Do I have amnesia?"

"Ah... No, I don't think so." The man cringes, rubbing his neck. "I, er... I'm sort of the guy who knocked you out."

Jensen is still feeling a little fuzzy, probably pumped full of pain medication, but fragments of his walk in the park start coming back to him. The hot guy playing soccer in slacks... "Why would you do that?"

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident. I'm so sorry." The guy replies, and oh, of course, they were talking about the accident, not the game. "If you need anything, just tell me."

Jensen blinks the haze out of his eyes and smiles, stretches his hand towards the man until he takes the hint and grasps it. Their palms fit together as if they were made for it. A tingling sensation of joy bursts to life in Jensen's chest. "I want a hot dog. And your number."


End file.
